The Dragon Slayer's Mark
by Moose's Archangel
Summary: Sting was completely shattered, and followed the intoxicating scent of Lucy Heartfilia back to her apartment. He harassed her, touched her in ways she'd never experienced before, she used her final strength to call upon her most trusted spirit, but not before Sting leaves the mark that will change her life from that moment on. (Does contain a mature scene in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, I have way too many ideas going on in my head right now…**

**Under no circumstances to I support the idea of rape, at all, it is purely for this story and I hate to do something like this to Lucy but… my minds messed up, what can I say.**

**The Dragon Slayer's Mark**

**Chapter One**

Sting stumbled through the barely lit streets, his mind foggy and steps unsteady. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going, all he knew was he was tracking someone.

The scent.

The sweet, beautiful, intoxicating scent that drove him wild with even the faintest of sniffs. It was like… strawberries, blossoms and honey all rolled into one smell, and he couldn't get enough of it. The first time he ever smelt it was on the first day of the Grand Magic Games, it had only been faint, but he had a good enough nose to know it was coming from someone in Fairy Tail's team A. To think he was so riled up because of a damn _fairy_.

But he knew Rogue had smelt it too, he had seen it on his friend's stoic face, though he hid it well and obviously hadn't been effected by it like he had. That's why he was here, where ever _here_ was, because Rogue had thought it a good idea that they go out and have a good night, just forget about girls and enjoy a drink or two… or ten.

The night was going fairly well, Rufus had passed out and Orga was singing his dreadful lyrics, Rogue was still sober and Sting was actually having fun, until _her _scent had to catch his nose, she must have been walking home, or had passed by earlier that day, but he smelt her, and now, with no one to stop him, he was following it.

He had _longed_ to take her that first day they "met", but Salamander was there, _he_ was in his way from obtaining what he now desperately desired. He fought back his urges, not because he was good like that, but because it would go against his dragon origins, he couldn't take another's girl. But that was when his mind was clear and rational, _now_ everything was hazy, he didn't give a shit about what was right and what was wrong, he just wanted what he desired most. And what he desired most, is to ravish her, to claim her and show every other dirty fucker in the word that she belongs to him; to make Lucy Heartfilia _his_.

He finally found what he assumed was her home, as the trail went through the door and he could tell that the window on the second floor was hers, something in him simply just _knew_. "Oh Lucy," he muttered lowly, he could smell Salamander's scent, knew that he used the vines that grew up the wall to climb up to her window. He gripped the trendels and began to hoist himself up, it was difficult considering he was intoxicated with alcohol, but finally, he made it.

Pushing on the window caused it to open and somewhere, in the dark, sober, corner of his mind, the realisation that the window wasn't locked angered him, she was obviously waiting for _him_ to come through and spend the night.

Pushing it from his thoughts, he rolled into her bedroom and straight onto her bed with a slight huff and he lay there in a slight daze, his head pounding due to the fall. Running his hand through his messy blonde hair, he realised he was lying across Lucy's legs as they wiggled underneath him. Breathing out, his head seemed to clear slightly, he pushed himself up and crawled down her body, till he was hovering over her, he took a moment to admire her perfect beauty, how her soft skin gleamed in the moonlight that washed across her, and the way her blonde hair fanned out across her pillow making her look like a goddess trapped in a human body. He dropped his head down so his cheek was brushing hers, his breath puffed out against her ear, and gently brushed his knuckles across her other cheek.

"Natsu," he heard her groan, and a sharp jab of anger shot though him, how _dare_ she be thinking about _him_ when he was here in her bed with her. "Get out of my bed," she mumbled, clearly beginning to wake up as her eyelids fluttered against his temple and she shifted under him, her hands barely brushed his chest in a pathetic attempt to remove him.

"Sorry, I'm not going anywhere," he lifted his head just barely before crashing his lips down on hers. Whatever sleep Lucy had still been clinging to, disbursed like a balloon being popped with a needle. She let out a muffled cry of shock as her eye's shot open, she shoved against Sting but he could have just been a heavy weight on top of her rather than a human for all the good it did her.

He broke away, sensing she needed air and instead busied his mouth by nipping and sucking her delicate neck. "Sting?" she gasped, eyes wild and her fingers wound into his hair to try and pull him away, "Stop it! Sting!" she was panicking, he could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

"I've waited so long for this Lucy, why stop now?" he muttered against her skin as he slipped the straps of her night gown from her shoulders, ignoring her protests as he pulled it all the way down, sitting up momentarily so he could push it down to her waist.

He smirked as the plentiful mounds where set free from their restraint, he wasted no time in dipping his head down and drawing her nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, completely ignoring her cries of distress and the way she thrashed around her his weight, instead giving her other breast a quick see too with his free hand, the other slipping down under her night grown and under her panties.

"Oh Mavis no! Sting! Please don't do it, please!" she cried, trying to sit up but he held her down with his body, her nails dug into his back as she tried to loosen his hold on her. "Natsu!" she screamed desperately, she threw her arm out, trying to grasp her keys which were lying on the bedside table.

The name made him freeze, slowly; he sat up drawing his hand back up to grab her wrist and to stop her movement. "Lucy," he whispered, "You don't need him anymore, you have me."

"No! No Sting you're drunk! Please don't do this," tears where rolling down her cheeks and it caused a frown to break out across his handsome face.

"No, no, no, I know exactly what I'm doing," he cooed, using his thumbs to brush away her tears, but she could smell the alcohol on his breath and she only continued to mutter, begging him quietly to stop. "You'll be mine by the end of the night baby," he whispered, pulling his shirt over his head and smiling at her briefly.

He sat up on his knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers, his hardened member springing free and he let out a moan of relief, "Are you ready baby?" he moaned, but no matter what he answer would have been, he wouldn't have taken any notice to it. He ripped off her panties and immediately lined himself up.

"Sting, please no, you don't have to do this!" she whimpered, her eyes where wide with fright and she had long knocked her key ring onto the floor when she had tried to reach them. He ignored her, instead dropping his body over hers, his lips pressed against her bare shoulder and he murmured sweet nothings to her.

"If we're going to be together, then this has to be done, otherwise _Salamander_ will get in the way," he finished, and Lucy clenched her eyes shut, there was nothing she could do, this was going to really happen, he was going to take away the little purity she had left, why hadn't Natsu come for her? Didn't he say that he would always come for her? To rescue her when she needed rescuing?

He snapped his hips forwards at the same time biting down on her shoulder, hard enough to break the skin and Lucy let out a scream.

But it wasn't a scream of pain, or terror. No, it was a scream, using all the will power she had left, a scream for her most trusted spirit, one that would always come no matter what or where she was; "LOKI!"

Immediately, the familiar bright light that usually brought comfort to her; brought nothing but stricken terror as the lion came through his gate. "Princess, what-" he was cut off from his usual greeting as he saw the state his master was in. "Oi you bastard, get you filthy paws off her!" he screamed, his fist coated in light, he swung for him, punching Sting right in the jaw and then grabbing him by his hair and ripping from on top of Lucy.

"Hey, fuck you," Sting slurred, his mind once again becoming hazy now he was away from Lucy, his arms swung pathetically as he tried to release the lions hold on him.

"How dare you violate my princess like that, you fucking prick!" Loki was beyond angry, his sanity seemed to have snapped the moment he'd seen what the man had done to his beloved master, his whole body shook and his face was contorted in rage.

"Loki," the frightened, weak, voice called out, pulling said man from his uncontrolled state of mind, his head swivelled to answer to his name. "Please, don't…" she swallowed thickly, "Don't hurt him."

"'_Don't hurt him'_? Lucy, are you serious," he barked out a laugh, but there was no humour, only cold eye's set on her, for once, he ignored the fact that the blonde was naked in front of him, his eyes bore into hers, worry over thrown by a desperate need to avenge her. But how could she ask such a thing? Because she's Lucy Heartfilia, that's why. And no matter what, even if she had just been raped, she couldn't stand to see him hurt before her eyes.

But it all seemed to be becoming too much for her, the shock of what just happened finally seemed to register in her mind and her vision became blurred with black spots. "Lucy?" Loki's voice took on a tone of urgency, but she didn't seem to hear him, she slumped forwards, eye's closing. "Oh shit," he cured, releasing a semi-conscious Sting just in time to catch Lucy before she could fall from the bed.

"Damnit Lucy, stay with me," he muttered, he could feel his form begin to flicker; she was unconscious meaning she wasn't holding up his magic flow anymore, he'd have to use his own magic to support himself. His vision blurred with his own tears as he shook her shoulders, "Come on Luce, you gotta stay with me," he forced himself to calm down: breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, stay calm for Lucy. He quickly yanked her nighty back up her body and then wrapped her up in her pink comforter.

There was only one place he could go, only one place where Lucy could wake up and feel safe.

Fairy Tail.

He hoisted her up into his arms and kicked open her door, she could yell at him later as much as she wanted, but right now he just needed to get her to the guild. He flew down the stairs and out into the street, he sprinted down the dark street, going as fast as he dared without worrying about waking her, she was unconscious after all.

His feet pounded down on the stone pathway, tears pricking in his eyes, threatening to fall, he couldn't cry, not yet anyway, he was her knight in shining armour, her prince, so he _had_ to stay strong for her, no matter what.

He couldn't believe what he'd just appeared to, what he had just witnessed before his very eyes. How could _anyone_ do _anything_ like that to her? What did she do to deserve this? She was nothing but a kind hearted, forgiving, angel, so why did this have to happen to her? Why hadn't she called him out earlier! He could have stopped this before Sting could have done anything, did it really take for that arsehole to be inside of her before she would call him out?

He grit his teeth in rage and shook his head, it wasn't her fault, it was his own, and why hadn't he been able to come out sooner without her calling for him? Why hadn't he been able to sense her distress and pain? It was his _own fault_, he could only blame _himself_.

He saw the guild building looming ahead of him and it the realisation hit him that would anyone even be here? It was late, reaching midnight, no one stayed at Fairy Tail this late unless there was a party going on, and if there had been a party going on, then Lucy would have stayed, most likely not by choice but because Natsu would have _made_ her stay.

Oh well, he didn't know where anyone else lived, Fairy Hills was only a short sprint away if there was no one here, but just to be sure. He had suspected the doors to be locked, after all it was the middle of the night and it was a guild, and guilds tended to have money and other such valuables within the building. Then again, it _is_ Fairy Tail, and he didn't suspect anyone was stupid enough to rob them unless they valued their lives.

He pushed his shoulder against the door and, indeed, it gave away under his sharp shove. It was dark, no lights on, but he'd been here enough times to know his way around without needing lights, there was no one about, no one slumped over tables or the bar and no one unconscious on the floor either. He grumbled, but then, maybe Makarov was still up in his office.

Lucy whimpered in his arms, clutching to Loki's jacket as if in pain, he glanced down and realised with startling horror that she was bleeding, there was blood, seeping slowly from a wound in her shoulder, no it was more than a wound, it was a _bite mark_. He froze, mind flashing back to the moment he'd appeared in her apartment, Sting, hovering above her, head down, face against her shoulder, he looked as if he'd been kissing her skin, but now he realised that Sting must have actually _bit_ her. The crimson was already soaking the blanket wrapped around her body and he began to panic.

"Master!" the word tore from his lips in a terrified cry, "Anyone please!" he didn't have time to search the guild, if there was someone here then they would come at his call, they had to, he was shaking again, out of fear for his dear princess, his façade broke and the tears fell from his eyes.

It didn't take a moment for a figure to appear at the top of the stairs, Loki blinked, clearing his vision and he could see that there wasn't just one, but two people here, one tiny and the other tall and bulky, easily overshadowing the smaller one.

"Loki? What is it? Did something happen to-" Master Makarov began, only to see the blonde held tightly in the spirit's grip.

"Please, you have to help her," he begged, falling to his knees and cradling the blonde to his chest, he couldn't stand it, the violent images kept flashing before his eyes, seeing her so helpless on her bed, under that… that _monster_ of a man.

"What happened to Blondie?" the gravelly voice of Laxus Dreyar echoed throughout the empty guild hall, reaching the spirit and his master on the floor, if Lucy had been conscious, despite her state, she would have snapped back at him for the name.

"She's hurt… oh Mavis, please… Sting," he gasped for the words, vision blurring; with wariness or the tears, he wasn't sure. He felt sick, it was a feeling he had not felt for a long time, but he could feel it, the reeling of his stomach the feeling of something pushing its way up his throat.

"Sting? Sting Eucliffe?" Makarov demanded, while Laxus stomped down the stairs towards where Loki had slumped on the floor with Lucy in his arms.

"Yes," he rasped, his form flickered from his own exhaustion and Makarov snapped from his thought and rushed down to them, "Laxus, go quickly to Fairy Hills and get Wendy," he snapped, placing a hand on Loki's quivering shoulder, after a moment's thought he added, "Get Natsu too."

"Right," the blonde man glanced briefly over Loki and Lucy before his eyes hardened and he transformed into his lightning form to speed towards Fairy Hills.

"My boy, thank you, you have done enough, please return to your realm and rest," he instructed gently, with his other hand he gently brushed Lucy's blonde locks away to reveal the bleeding bite on her shoulder, it had begun to dry in her hair, making it stick together and become crusty.

"I can't leave her!" Loki yelled, forgetting who he was talking to and dropping his head down, fingers clutching Lucy causing her to whimper in pain.

"You must be able to tell me what happened," his voice hardened to a command but Loki met the older man with defiant eyes, he sighed, knowing he could not change the lions will. "Bring her to the infirmary, she cannot be treated out here, Wendy will be here soon, along with Natsu," Makarov hurried back up the stairs, heading towards the infirmary.

Loki heaved himself to his feet and stumbled after him, never once loosening his grip on his beloved master, he couldn't afford to let her go, he was afraid of what might happen to her if he even released her for a second, let alone go back to his own world.

"Just place her here," Makarov commanded, gesturing to the bed that was closest to the door, Loki gently set her down, letting her head fall back against the pillow, he released a pent up sigh and brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"Master?" a small, tired voice spoke up, said man and Loki turned to see Wendy standing at the door, dressed in light blue pj's and matching slippers, rubbing her eyes with a small fist, Carla was in her arms, wearing a pink nighty and looking very cross. "Laxus said you needed me."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to wake you at such a late hour, but Lucy…" he trailed off and gestured to the blonde laying on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Slayer's Mark**

**Chapter Two**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Makarov, Laxus, Loki, Carla and Wendy heard Natsu's roar and the blast that they were sure had left the buildings door hanging on its hinges. Lucy had been put into a very deep sleep once Wendy had arrived and begun to heal her as the blonde girl had woken up screaming in fear so she could have been a danger to herself unless put to sleep. Laxus had appeared not long after that, informing them that they should be prepared for Natsu's anger as he had been furious when the blonde male had informed him about what he knew.

Wendy glanced up at the master, her hands still hovering over the mark on Lucy's neck; her expression was pained and worried. "If he comes in here like that, he risks hurting her health if she becomes stressed," she informed the other participants in the room.

Makarov nodded and swiftly departed from the room, Loki was sitting on a chair by her head, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers as if he were in a daze, not really aware of who else was around him. Laxus was leaning against the wall, attempting to look unbothered by what was happening, he grunted lowly, "Seriously stop whimpering like a puppy, I thought you were meant to be a lion, we're all worried about her," he stated gruffly.

The man who the insult was aimed at glared harshly at the male blonde, "She's my master, and you have no idea what I appeared to, it was honestly one of the worst things I've ever seen, so I can't even begin to imagine what she had been feeling at the time."

"You're her spirit right? I thought you were able to sense what the holder of your key was feeling?" Wendy looked up in confusion, a brief frown crossing her small, tired, face.

"I usually can, I have no idea why I couldn't feel her distress… I'm such an idiot, if I had been paying attention to her needs I would have been able to come out sooner," the lion moaned and dropped his head into his hands, his orange hair flopping down to hide him further.

"It's not your fault, maybe there was something stopping your connection?" the youngest Dragon Slayer suggested.

"No, it is my fault, she's my master, _my everything_, I should have known to come out sooner," he muttered, Wendy opened her mouth to say more but the infirmary door swung open to reveal their small master and Natsu, the latter was shaking in rage, his fists clenched so tightly so they could see the tendons standing out, he seemed to be barely holding in his flames as every so often a wisp flickered up his arm, his eyes where narrowed and dark roving over the room until he saw the blonde laying asleep in the bed.

"He's right, it _is_ his fault," the pink haired man growled harshly, not even bothering to look at the lion. He stalked forwards, coming to a stop next to Wendy, and roughly grabbing the blonde's hand. Loki growled low in his throat at the gesture but didn't say anything, Wendy, on the other hand, slapped his hand away with a sharp swipe.

"It's _not_ his fault, and don't be so rough because she's fragile at the moment, she doesn't need any stress, she can still _hear_ you," Wendy snapped, surprising all the participates in the room bar Lucy. "If you can't behave, then you'll have to leave, you'll only make her worse."

"Sorry," he grudgingly muttered, "I just…" words seemed to fail him and his anger simmered into something that was more like worry and fear. Wendy pulled her hands away from the blonde and instead picked Carla back up in her arms who had appeared to have gone back to sleep, and looked at Natsu.

"She'll be waking up soon," she informed them, waves of wariness rolling off the petit girl's body and it had Natsu, Laxus and Loki pricking to attention. She was only a young girl, being woken up in the middle of the night to heal Lucy, and it was starting to take a toll on the poor girl. "I think I might need to sit down for a minute," she murmured.

"Why don't you lay down on one of the other beds, child, we'll wake you if she gets any worse," Makarov suggested, placing a small hand on the girls shoulder, she nodded warily and softly walked over to the bed opposite to the one Lucy was lying in, immediately she curled up onto her side and her soft breathing evened out.

A light moan had Natsu's head snapping up to attention, Lucy's eye lids flickered with the tell-tale sign that she was waking up. Her nose scrunched up as if in pain before her eyes opened, they immediately sort out Natsu's own dark orbs. "Y…You came," she whispered, her throat was hoarse and it had the pink haired man wincing, he reached out and once again took her hand, only this time more gently.

"Of course I did Luce, I always come, I told you that didn't I?" he forced a smile onto his face, his thumb lightly grazing over her knuckles as she tightened her grip on him.

She shook her head, whimpering at the pain that lanced through her shoulder and neck despite Wendy's healing, "I-I called for you… and you didn't come," her voice hitched as the violent memories flashed across her eyes and she bit back a cry. "Were where you?" her eyes bore into his, fright crossing her features as she gripped him tighter in fear he might disappear.

Rough fingers slipped into her other hand, squeezing gently, her head lulled to the side to see who had taken her other hand only to see her loyal lion sitting there, a pained smile tugging at his lips. "I found you though," he murmured.

"Loki!" she couldn't fight back the cry of his name as she tore her hand free of Natsu's and threw it around the lions neck, not caring about the pain the movement cause her, she only wanted to be in the safety of her spirits arms.

"I'll kill him," Natsu snarled as he watched the way the blonde clung to Loki, the way her fingers gripped into his clothes like she couldn't bear to be parted from him. "I'll fucking _kill_ that sick bastard," he once again clenched his hands together in rage, barely fighting back the flames that so desperately wanted to escape his body as he caught the scent of salt drifting from the blonde that was shaking in her lion's arms.

"I left him pretty much unconscious in her apartment," Loki looked up, over the blonde's hair, and narrowed his eyes as they met with Natsu's, "She wouldn't let me do anything else, but damnit Natsu, finish what I started, or _I will_."

"I'm coming to," Natsu jerked his head around to face Laxus as the older man's words left his lips, "I want that sorry bastard to regret even _thinking_ about my little sister," the scarred man's words surprised Natsu, but none the less the pyromaniac nodded and swung back around so he was facing the door.

"Let's go."

**~^.^~**

**Ah! I know it's short but it was bothering me so much, I needed to get up what I had done because I just couldn't find it in me to continue as this chapter. At the moment, my time has been taken up with revising for mocks and GSCEs and my new kittens have been bugging me for attention.**

**I also recently received some really bad news on Friday, my great aunt had passed away last Monday and the hospitals not given us the full story, also one of the horses at the stables had to go to a new home so I've been mourning over her, it's not been a good week for me and that's why I haven't been updating anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just seven more GCSE's to go and I'm done! I go on study leave as well next Monday, so hopefully I'll have more time to write.**

**The Dragon Slayer's Mark**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

Natsu stalked along the street, anger festered inside of him, threatening to boil over like a volcano about to explode. Fire licked up his arms, weaving up and around his body and every time his feet came down on the ground, smoke would rise up from the heat of his body. His teeth grinded together and all he could see was red, his hands clenched and unclenched in his anticipation to rip Eucliffe to shreds, Nakama or not, no one got away with causing such harm to his best friend.

Laxus was in a similar position, with lightning sparking of his body causing the static in the air to intensify. His whole body was tense, with his shoulders hunched and spine ridged, looking painful to anyone that happened to see him pass. He stayed slightly behind Natsu, thinking it best to let him at the blonde prick first, despite Lucy being his sister, she was _his best friend_, and Natsu deserved at least the first hit before he joined in himself.

They came to the building that held Lucy's apartment, and Natsu wasted no time in hauling himself up the side of it, using cracks in the brick work and the vines that climbed the side of it. He had no problem in scaling the building, and quickly cracked opened the window, slipping through it like an expert. Laxus had no problem in believing the man had done it a million times before hand.

The Fire Dragon Slayer rolled through the window and onto Lucy's bed, usually neatly made, but now it was a mess. His anger spiked as he smelt salty tears and blood; _her blood_.

"STING!" he roared, anger reaching a new height. He didn't think he'd ever felt this way before, flames burst forth and he bared his fangs when he saw the male blonde sprawled out on the floor, the scent of alcohol staining his clothes and breath.

Natsu launched himself forward and grabbed the man, heaving him up of the floor by his neck and continued until the blondes body had smashed against the wall, only being held up by Natsu's grip on his neck and shirt. The impact had caused the drunken to jolt awake, wide eyed and slightly more sober than he'd obviously been before the knock out.

"What?" Sting asked, looking genuinely confused.

"How _dare_ you even _think_ about touching Luce that way!" the Fire Slayer growled, the noise all but deafening to the other Slayer.

"What the fuck are you talking abo-" he was cut off from talking as Natsu's grip on his neck tightened, cutting of his air supply. Sting rasped out a noise of shock and reached up to try and pry his idol's grip from his neck.

"_You raped her_," he snarled, he drew back his arm and let it fly forwards; it connected with Sting's face with a sharp cracking sound. Sting let out a sharp cry, despite being oxygen deprived and struggled even more against the pink haired man's grip. "_How could you!?_" he howled, bringing his head forwards to slam down against Sting's skull.

He finally let go, letting Sting fall to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching at his face where Natsu's fist had hit home. Only Natsu didn't stop, he brought his foot down into Sting's stomach, hearing the satisfying cracking of ribs, Natsu's lips curled up into a cruel smile.

He dropped to his knees by the other Slayer's side, he gripped Sting's vest and brought him forwards so their nose's where almost touching. "Give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't break _every single_ bone in your body, then rip you open and pull out your organs, _one_ by _one_, making you watch and making sure you _stay alive_. I'll _burn_ you back together, use my fire to seal you back together before doing it all again."

"_L-Lucy_…" Sting spluttered out. Natsu was taken aback by his excuse.

"Don't you _dare_ speak her name-"

"You can't kill me because of _her_," Sting started to laugh at Natsu's expression. "You don't know? Didn't you even bother to check her damage; _didn't you look at her neck_?"

Natsu, keeping his death grip on Sting, whipped around to face Laxus, who was perched on Lucy's bed, watching in some fixed fascination.

"What's he talking about?" Natsu spat, glaring at the older man who only shrugged.

"I _marked her_," Sting burst out laughing, seeming to forget all the pain he was in and the broken ribs that must be causing agony while he was laughing. "She's my _mate_ now. If you do_ anything_ to me, she'll _never_ forgive you. Whether she wants to, or _not_."

**~^.^~**

Lucy continued to shake as she was held in the arms of her lion's possessive grip. She shivered and buried her head into his shoulder, comforted by his presence; he brought a sense peace and comfort that no one else could give her except for him.

"It's okay Lucy, you're safe now," Loki mumbled against her hair, rubbing small, relaxing circles on her back.

"She may be _physically_ safe, but mentally…" Makarov trailed off, looking over his child with sorrow swimming in his eyes, he slowly shook his head and mumbled under his breath something that went unheard by everyone else in the room.

Wendy suddenly jerked awake on the bed next to Lucy's, gasping and her eyes wide. She took her arms from around Carla and quickly slid from the bed, rapidly walking over to Lucy's bed. "What's wrong, child?" Makarov asked the young girl, placing a hand on her arm as she came to a stop beside him.

"Lucy…" she murmured, reaching out to grab the blondes shoulder. Lucy shrieked at the sudden contact and pushed herself deeper into Loki's side, shaking violently and sniffing, trying to hold back her panicked tears. "I-I'm sorry!" the girl squeaked, "I didn't think…"

"It's okay Wendy," Loki assured the youngest Slayer, "You made her jump is all."

Lucy slowly uncurled herself from Loki's side, and turned to look over her shoulder at Wendy, "Sorry Wendy, you scared me… I…" Lucy bit her lip and hid herself away, once again, by using Loki's shoulder.

"This is important; can I please see your shoulder?" Wendy gently reached out again; "I'm going to touch you, okay Lucy?" she waited for the blonde to nod, before she dared to place even a finger on her. Once she had consent, she rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder, and gently maneuvered her blonde hair, baring her shoulder for all to see.

Wendy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth while she shook her head rapidly.

"What is it?" Makarov asked urgently, at the same time Loki growled out, "What!?"

"T-The bite!" Wendy whimpered. Loki impatiently brushed aside the hair again, glaring down at the exposed flesh, there, right at the junction where her shoulder met her neck, was the faded scar of Sting's bite. Loki's eyes snapped up to Wendy's tearing ones.

"What? It's only a scar, right?" he snapped, when Wendy only shook her head again, his fingers tightened their grip on Lucy. "Well then _what_?"

"I… I only just realised… How didn't I notice it before, while I was healing her?" Wendy mumbled to herself, this only succeeded in making Loki's anger and impatience rise.

"Wendy dear, please, what is it?" Makarov asked more gently, showing much more self-control than Loki.

"The bite; Sting's bite, _his Mark_," Wendy cried, "I-I didn't really think… I was too tired, I didn't pay attention to the fact it wasn't healing the way it should have!"

"What does that mean? 'Sting's Mark' and why hasn't it healed?" the elder man spoke firmly, trying to keep the young girl calm, but desperate for the information.

"Master! It's exactly how it sounds, it's _Sting's Mark_, his _mating _mark."

**~^.^~**

"_What_ did you say?" Natsu's voice went deadly quite, it was like Erza when you messed with her cake just before she beat you into oblivion, even Laxus shuddered at the tone. Sting stiffened, but his smirk never wavered, stupid git.

"Didn't you hear?" Sting was playing with fire here, pun intended, as he narrowed his eyes, looking very confident in himself, although on the inside he was shitting himself. "I said: _'She's my __**MATE**__'_!"

Something inside of Natsu snapped; he let out a vicious roar, sounding much like a dragon, and slammed Sting down to the ground. Flames flew upwards, singeing the ceiling and turning the apartment into a furnace. He grabbed Sting's jaw and snarled: "_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_", before slamming his fisted hand into the White Slayer's face, over and over.

"Natsu!" he vaguely heard Laxus shout out in warning, but he was too far gone in his rage to register the other Slayer in the room, all that mattered was making this bastard pay for what he'd done to Luce. Sure, he couldn't kill him, but he could sure as hell make him _beg_ for his death.

But suddenly, everything stopped.

Natsu felt absolutely nothing.

And then he was on the ground withering in pain.

Laxus had sent a short bolt of some of his strongest lightning towards the Fire Slayer, yelling at him wasn't working, and there was no fucking way he was going any closer to him and risk getting burnt, the little punk was spewing such hot flames he was surprised the apartment hadn't gone up in flames and that Sting wasn't getting scolded.

Now that Natsu was unconscious, twitching, on the floor, Laxus deemed it safe enough to go over to the other Slayers. He stepped over Natsu and towered over a conscious Sting, who was quivering in the shadow of the other blonde Slayer.

"Your hurt my little sister," Laxus stated bluntly, glaring down at the quaking man, if he could even be called that anymore. "You are a _disgusting_ excuse of a human; you don't _deserve_ the title of a Dragon Slayer. You've disgraced our Slayer family. You've abused the right of having a mate and you _dared_ violate _my sister_." Laxus snarled. "I'd watch your back if I were you, because come morning, all of Fairy Tail will know you harmed Lucy, and they'll _all_ be after you for harming one of our family." Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at Sting, not as powerful as the one that hit Natsu, but instead dragged out far longer than it should.

He turned his back on the man who was still being shocked; he ducked down and picked up Natsu, slinging the man over his shoulder. He climbed back onto the bed and was about to go through the window when a thought hit him, he looked back at Sting with a sneer. "When you can walk again, get your arse out of here, _never_ step foot in here again and if I see you _anywhere near_ Lucy, I _will_ decapitate you."

**~^.^~**

"You're lying," Loki snapped, pulling Lucy even tighter against him. It didn't seem like she'd heard what Wendy had said, as she hadn't reacted; only lay limply in the lions embrace.

"I-I'm sorry Loki… he… he must have done it wh-"

"_Don't even finish that sentence_," Loki snarled harshly, causing Wendy to shrink back.

"Loki!" Makarov snapped, "It is _not_ Wendy's fault, we will just have to see if there is a way to sort this out… reverse this or… or something."

Loki growled lowly, but Makarov's words haunted his mind. _"It is _not_ Wendy's fault"_. He was right… it wasn't Wendy's, it was his own. _He_ was the one contracted to Lucy. _He_ was the one that swore on his own life to protect the blonde and keep her safe and out of harm's way. _He _was the one that should be able to sense when Lucy's in pain or distress.

It was _his fault_.

_**HIS FAULT!**_

Those words flashed like a neon sign every time he closed his eyes, reminding him that if only he had been paying attention to his _beloved_ master, he would have felt her need sooner and would have come to her aid _sooner_!

He grit his teeth and ducked his head down, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check and hold back his tears as he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent to try and calm himself down.

"There _is_ no way to reverse this."

**A/N: Sorry, a short one, but it's something.**


	4. PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT UPDATE

**PLEASE READ**

It appears no one has seen the update at the top of my profile, so that's why I'm updating this to all my uncomplete stories.

For anyone who is wondering when my uncomplete stories will be updated: **They won't be**.

I no longer use FF . net I don't actually like this website (no offence to the creators) and I'm now over on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) if anyone wants to maybe come and talk to me. I'm always open for a chat if someone needs it. I don't have anything posted there though. (My username for AO3 is Moose_and_Squirrel_67)

**Anyway**, I have absolutely no interest in continuing any of my fics on here. I've lost interest and inspiration for all of them and I have no ideas for possible future fics. The only fandom's I'd be interested in writing for in the future would either be Free!, Haikyuu! or Supernatural. I lost interest in Fairy Tail a long time ago and no longer watch it.

So, I'm sorry if any of you actually read and enjoyed my fics and were waiting for me to update (though I'm not sure how anyone enjoyed any of them, as I know my writing and grammar was abysmal and my fics weren't really going anywhere. But hey! Each to their own, I guess).

**I guess this is my official statement of my retirement from FF . net We had a good run, but I'm leaving you for AO3 **(though I've been using it for a few months so I guess that would make it an affair eh?).


End file.
